


The Mystery of the Kurta Clan

by VendoEmpanadas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, At least I tried, Fluff, Gen, Gon and Killua are detectives, M/M, Murder Mystery, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Nanika and Alluka are different bodies btw, This will make sence i promese, hello darkness my old friend, help me, kill me pls, kind of, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendoEmpanadas/pseuds/VendoEmpanadas
Summary: On the night of Friday 13, the Kurta Clan was declared missing,On the morning of Saturday 14, the young pair of detectives Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck were informed about the case.The two detectives are known by their ability to solve the most peculiar cases you may have heard, each more bizarre than the last. It’s the moment of the truth, to solve the mystery lay on their hands, what they don’t know is that they will be hunted by a troupe of maniacs and all kind of dangers, just for trying to help a friend.Will their ability be enough or the truth will be buried under darkness forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could really use a beta, I’ve been learning English for 2 years now, but I’m still really bad (I’m bad at everything :’v). Anyways, I love making mysteries and this is the perfect opportunity to do it! It will be kind of... Professor Layton style? (More or less :v) Let’s begin!!

“No, you’re not understanding, Mrs. Johnson, how did you know the content of the package?”

“I already told you! I saw the culprit taking it out of that box!” 

There, another discrepancy by the old woman. 

“You just told us that you didn’t witness the moment of the crime.”

“I-I-I’m so sorry... My...” She sighed, she seemed tired, eyes with long bags, it added her more years than she already had, “My son stole it... I just wanted to cover for him...”

And another.

The silver-haired boy whipped through the binder where he had the profiles of every suspect. And there he found the old woman in front of them. All her relatives lived in another country.

“How is that possible? All of your sons live somewhere else.” The woman laughed nervously, not noticing the error she has just made. 

♠~♠~♠~♠~♠~♠~♠~♠

They watched form the distance as Mrs. Johnson was being taken to custody, as she shouted to them, it wasn’t the first time someone had a brake down in front of them. 

A little girl approached them, one of the old lady’s customers, if they weren’t wrong.

“Isn’t a little bit exaggerated? Arrest her?” Killua sighed at the nescience of the girl; he didn’t like nor old people or children, why everything was so difficult with them? 

“We also don’t know why. But it seems that this old thing is really important, perhaps it has a historical value?” And then, Gon saved his day, again, his partner already knew about his disgust for children, besides he wouldn’t let the albino scare the poor kid.

“But she’s not evil, she just made bad decisions.”

“Kid, there are not villains or heroes in this world, just humans that take better decisions than others. I don’t know the reasons for that woman, but there are consequences for everything, and sometimes there is no other option than face it.” The girl stood there quietly as she heard Killua talk. That was the first time Gon have heard his friend say something so... Philosophic? Also not mentioning that he was taking his time explaining to a little girl, maybe Killua was finally changing, that was good, that meant his friend was better now. The raven meditated what Killua just have said, there are no villains or heroes, just humans’ mistakes.

“We should get going to the office. They might want to hear about this.” Returning to reality, Gon blinked at his friend and nodded.

 

***October, Saturday 14. Gon’s apartment. 11:12***

“Good morning...” Killua yawned as he got out of the bedroom. Gon was cooking something, pancakes maybe?

“Good morning!” His friend greeted him with a smile. He sat on the table, trying to not get asleep again as he zapped trough the channels of the TV. One in common got his attention.

A kid’s show, he got stuck on a kid’s show. It wasn’t Killua’s fault, it just remembered him his little sisters, Alluka and Nanika. Both were now on middle school. How fast time can go...

Gon didn’t judge his friend, besides it was nothing of his concern, he always made stupid things and his friend never complained. 

He was happy to have a friend and partner like Killua, they went through so much shit together and were still together, solving mysteries and saving people. He felt like a hero. Like a hero? What Killua said came to his mind.

_**There are no heroes or villains, just people who make better choices than others.** _

He said it differently, but at the time he couldn’t recall _exactly_ what he said. Was he just a person that made better choices than others? _Was help people his own choice?_

“Gon! Earth to Gon! Did I lose you already?” The albino was staring at him, he seemed troubled, and the reason was on the TV.

“What is it?”

“Didn’t you listen? The Kurta Clan disappeared yesterday!” 

The Kurta Clan? The same clan as Kurapika’s? The phone began to ring, Gon reached out for the phone as his friend looked at him uneasy. Maybe it was a feeling, but something told him that this call had to do with the news on the TV.

“Gon, we have a problem.” And they were right. Another mystery had knocked their door and it was their turn to discover what it would bring. 

What they didn’t know is that this new case could be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok seriously, what the actual fck was this. I’ll try harder, I promise, just be patient with me and my stupidity ;—;. Okay, so in short: Alluka and Nanika are different bodies. Killua stays at Gon’s almost every time. He has his own apartment but there are reasons why he doesn’t like there :v  
> I hope you liked it? Kind of? Is this even enjoyable? (Jelp mi amigos)  
> Nos leemos!!


End file.
